


The Prince And His Servant Boy (Mpreg- YiZhan)

by Pricelessjew



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Dedicated to wangxian+fan, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi & MXTX | Fanfics en español's Wangxian Week, Multi, Other, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, WangXian Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricelessjew/pseuds/Pricelessjew
Summary: Xiao Zhan is a prince of another kindom but because of forces surrounding him he was taken to a foster parent who had a motherless homeWang yibo is a cold and a loving prince that have a girl as a bride to be but because he doesn't like the girl and that bring a problem between him and the king ( his dad)Will they meet and love each other or will the prince marry the girl, let's find out
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 5
Collections: WangXian Fav Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone-is-gay-and-broken (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd person pov

  
In the land and kingdom of Chongqing is a very beautiful place to be and people here are well known for their wine production and because is being ruled by a wonderful king named Lu Jia Min, the people loved and respect the king and his royal house hold

At the palace you can hear a women crying out loud, "I want a child to call my own is that too much to ask for?", still crying "Did I do anything wrong?".. said the queen with a tearing voice, and her name is Cici Liu, "my dear I have told you to stop disturbing yourself over this issue of childlessness".. said the king her husband, "We have my son Zhou Cheng that my first wife bear for us before she passed away, we still have an heir so stop shedding tears is disturbing my heart" Her husband said to her, but she is still shedding tears passionately.

A knock was heard at door, "come in"..said the king, "you have a visitor your highness".. said the palace guard to the king "I will be with you shortly".. said the king and he left, leaving his crying wife

The queen is so disparate to have her own child thought to herself , "I must look for any means to have a child even if it means taking my own life I must do it" The queen murmured to herself while Wiping her tears away.

***Three days later***

The queen left the palace to seek for solution in other to have her own child. 

She went with here friend and some maid so her husband will not worry about her whereabouts, on reaching there she asked her maids to stop that she will continued with her friend because is her friend Meng was the one taking her to the mountain, so they both left together.

"Why are you here?", Asked the man that specialized on giving medicines of all kind.

"I need a child to call my own that's all I want".. she said to the doctor once they get there and was offered a sit.

"I will give you a medicine, but the medicine had side effects which is,..be it a boy or a girl you born he or she will be able to give birth."said the medicine man.

"But why!?".. asked the queen surprised.

"Thats how the medicine works and it is the only one I have left." He said.

"I'm ok with it as far I can have a child I can call mine, I'm fine." The queen respond boldly and was given the medicine and she took it and bid him farewell

****3 moths later***

The Qeen fell sick only to be discoverd that she is pregnant and her husband is very happy, "Mommy, are you not happy because I'm not your child?." Asked the little Zhou Cheng. "I'm happy my son I want you to have your own sibling, someone to call your brother or sister"replied the queen happily. 

"I thought you don't like me cause I'm not your child, I don't like to see you cry mother." Little Zhou Cheng added and hugged his mother. "I will not cry anymore I'm happy now you will have a brother soon okay" the queen said to the little Zhuo while caressing his cheeks tenderly.

"Okay mummy"He said and chuckled.

*somewhere In the palace*

"I heard she is pregnant".., A voice could be heard, "What!, She think I will watch her bear that child?" the second voice said while smirking evilly., "it will not happen, never, even if she bear the child I will kill the baby. She think after killing my father's sister I will watch her bring another child to my position as the heir second in command she must kidding me" The second voice added

"what will i do?." Asked the first voice to the second voice, "watch her closely till she delivered"... The second voice commanded.

"Yes sir".. the first voice said and left.

The queen gave birth to a baby boy and out of happiness she gives him a name "XIAO ZHAN".., and his brother was very happy that he had a little brother and he call him "Zhan Zhan".and the kingdom were in jubilation, very happy for the arrival of the second prince and every where is filled with happiness and the king decleared merriments a whole week and their happiness never end until one day a latter came to them with unknown name 

***The letter**

"Hope you are ready to dance to my game I shall make you pay for killing my sister I will not forgive you, so be ready for me. I hope your baby is safe hahahahahaha."  
That is what was written inthe unnamed letter.

"Who brought this letter?".. asked the king and nobody speak but the queen who knows that her child is in danger and also know the particular person that had eyes on the throne decided to act fast before anyone harm her child. She give the child to her friend Meng, because her friend knows her secret and the lady give the baby to her sister who runs an orphanage children home, and told her and husband everything about the baby including being able to conceived. 

"No need to worry he is a boy not a girl who will sleep with a boy".. said Mr & Mrs Zoung family and she left the baby in their care and she gives them a pendant that was from his mother to give him when he grow up to age. 

According to his mother is for her to recognize him and to protect the child but to others is an ordinary pendant before she goes back to the queen.

Xioa Zhan grew up to be a very handsome, loving and caring young boy and he loves the people he grew up with thinking they are his parents. He called them mom and dad and they love him so much including his two best friends.

I hope you enjoy the book and don't forget to comment your ideas I love you guys, 

Will they meet even me I wonder too and don't forget to vote

Love pricelessjew ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

3rd person POV

The kingdom of Wang Clan that was ruled by all Kinds of Rules and Regulations and because of the king was very stricks on his rules meaning no one dared defines it and his name is 

Wang Huang and his beautiful wife Wang lee 

James Hunang Yibo's father

Carman Lee Yibo's mother

They have two handsome princes, Wang Hai Kuan, heir of Wang Clan and Wang Yibo the second prince, and they are well trained princes. Always abide by their father's rule most especially no drinking of wine in the palace even the kingdom as a whole, if anyone caught drinking wine, then, that person is finish and will be a done deal. So, everyone take caution of that.

Hai Kuan is the heir of Wang Clan and also he had a wife ( will be introduced later) he loved his brother very much, and makes sure he takes care of his need.  
And never likes to see him sad or angry.

Wang Yibo is the second prince that is a loving and caring prince and at the same time arrogant and does that which pleases him only. Because his mother and brother are the ones spoiling him and do whatever is he asked or desired.

"Must I marry her dad?" Wang Yibo asked because his father was telling him of a girl that he will get married to.

"Of course she is your wife to be and you must marry her and that's finally"..his father said while shouting and and hitting his hand on the chair he was sitting on.

"My boy she is a very nice girl and from a very good family and well trained and mannered. Please listen to us your parent we can never decive you my son"... His mother said calmly while assuring her son that they meant well for him.

" I will never marry that girl never".. Yibo said while ready run upstairs, he turned to his mother and brother whom have been silent all this time, "Mother,brother do something"... , he added and run to his room and shut the door closed.

"Take it easy with him".. his mother reasoned with the king.

" Father he will understand soon"... Hai Kuan his brother pleaded with their father the king. Whom is very angry with Yibo who left his presence without giving him order to do so.

"Both of you are always  
supporting him that's why he is a spoilt brat and always disobeyed my orders. No problem all I know is that he must marry the girl we choose for him, that's our rules from generations now he will not be exempted from it and that is final"..,. The king concluded.

" ple....... Fath........ The two wanted to say in Union before they were interrupted by the king 

"ENOUGH!!"

*OUTSIDE THE KINGDOM*

"HEY!, what are the both of you doing there?".. said the guards to the two boys they caught drinking wine.

"What did you want from us?".. said one of the boys pointing to himself and he turned to his friend.

"Is he taking to us?" He whispered to his friend while turning back to see the guards that stopped them.

"Yes we are taking to the both of you, didn't you read the signs"Asked the guards while pointing to the said signed board.

"Yes, yes ,yes we see the signs but that has nothing to do with us, we are not drinking inside the palace but outside the palace".. one of the boys defended while trying to run away from the guards grips.

"The signs include both outside and inside the palace"... The guards informed holding the two boys to take them to the king.

"Where are you taking us?"Asked one of the boys still struggling to removed himself from guards.

"We are taking you to the king, when you reach you explain why the both of you are drinking in the kingdom" The guards said while dragging them to the palace to see the king and for them to receive their punishment for breaking the rules.

*********************************************   
I wonder whom those boys are and I know you are wondering too see you next page 

Please don't forget to comment and also vote

Love pricelessjew ❤️


End file.
